KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN: CLASS AND MAFIA CHALLENGE!
by suzuKHRaddict98
Summary: This challenge is about Tsuna and his class finding about his friends being in mafia. you can write your own plot! rulez inside!
1. RULEZZZ

Yoooo! This is a challenge to all Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fans!

Me: YOSH! LET'S GO TO THE STORY!

Tsuna: eh? a challenge?

Me: yes! With yaoi! Or shounen-ai!

Tsuna: eh? how about a normal one?

Me: that's fine to!

Tsuna: ah~ ok!

Me: yosh! Here are the rules and guidelines!

**RULES: **

**YOU CAN PICK ONE OF THOSE THEMES DOWN THERE**

**GENRE: ROMANCE/HUMOR OR HUMOR/FAMILY**

**CHARACTER: TSUNA/TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU ARE GOING TO DO THIS CHALLENGE OR SIMPLY REVIEW IF YOU HAVE YOUR OWN COMMENTS!**

**WITH SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI THEMES**

A KHR fanfic about Tsuna's whole class finding about Tsuna and his friends being in the mafia, YES YOU CAN ADD OC's as CLASSMATES

The pairings are either 1827, 8059, all27, etc. as long as There are Shounen-ai pairings. (I SUPPORT 1827 AND 8059)

You can choose your own timeline. Ex. TYL, after the ring conflict, after the future arc, after the shimon arc. YOU DECIDE!

**NORMAL PAIRINGS/ NO PAIRINGS AT ALL**

It depends on you if you want to have any pairings at all, may it be straight or no pairings at all. (I support no pairings at all!)

(Same rule on #3 )

You can have your own OC's, yes it can be OOC

**Please review if you will do this challenge please! **

**PM me if you have started this too!**

**R&R PEOPLEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**

**P.S THE PRIZES WILL BE….ETO~~~~**

**MOSTLY SINCE I CAN'T REALLY SAY WHO I AM, I REALLY CAN'T GIVE YOU GUYZ PRIZES.**

**SO I WILL JUST DEDICATE A STORY FOR THE TOP 3 STORIES THAT I WILL LOVE. L-O-V-E GETS?**

**PRIZE FOR THE TOP 3:**

**I WILL DEDICATE A STORY TO YOU 2-3 STORIES PER PERSON. (MAYBE JUST ONESHOTS)**

**YOU CAN PICK IF IT HAS PAIRINGS OR JUST PLAIN HUMOR OR FRIENDSHIP OR ROMANCE OR ETC….**

**YOU PICK THE CHARACTERS AND THE GENRE'S.**

**YOU CAN ALSO PICK THE RATING. **

**YAOI!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	2. PRIZZES AND ENTRIES

Petiteskylark: gomene for the late edit

YOSHHH! ARIGATOU EVERYONE WHO HAS ENTERED THIS CONTEST. NOW I AM GOING TO TELL YOU GUYS THE DETAILS, ENTRIES, DEADLINE AND PRIZES.

Well, since Suzu-chan isn't here and I'm gonna be the one who will be judging this, please take care of me. Suzu-chan has told me about those who have started and congrats! :)

**ENTRIES: (Please PM me if you want to back out or don't want to join)**

**1. feressaloveyaoi**

**2. -ChanX.x**

**3. SkyGem**

**4. ElestialKnight**

**5. TunaSandwich27**

**6. JEJE (eto... I'm not that sure. But, suzu-chan said to include you...dunno why)**

**7. PetiteSkylark**

_**Deadline: Sept 23 OR Sept 29 (I'm just gonna post this, because I'm not that sure when I'm free)**_

_Prizzes:_

_(Suzu-chan will be doing this...ehehehe) and Special thanks to SkyGem!_

_Winner- 1 set and a one-two shot_

_1st runner up- 1 set only_

_2nd runner up- just an omake of one of your stories_

_SET A: Dedicating a story for you. Which you can pick the plot and pairings._

_SET B: Make your OC appear on one of Suzu-chan's story or he will be making a new story for your OC in either or ._

_SET C: Make an omake on one of your stories_

_SET D: Do a lemon scene on your favorite pairing in KHR, KUROSHITSUJI OR D. GRAY MAN. (ask me for other anime's)_

_SET E: Do a fanfiction for your favorite pairings without Lemon scenes_


	3. LINKS TO ZE STORIES

Hey guyzzz! So~ this **is AWESOMEFRIEND101** (xD I put a number on it!) Um... so the deadline will be in about 20-26 hours from now, so I'm going to post the links to the contestants' stories~

1. SkyGem-Title: Top of the food chain- s/8539179/1/Top-of-the-Food-Chain

-Title: The Cat's out of the bag- s/8549168/1/The-Cats-out-of-the-Bag

. -Title: Ambush in school- s/8103131/1/Ambush-in-School

27-Title: Decimo's new lifestyle- s/8439936/1/Decimos-New-Lifestyle

- Title: (Um... you don't have any entry? or you really didn't join? GOMENE!)-?

6. Xxferessa-TanXx- (er.. same thing with ElestialKnight, did you join? I'm not that sure *bow* gomene! T.T)-?

**reminder:**

**1. If your story is not complete it will be immediately be dropped out (XD I forgot the other term for this word/s) from the list.**

**2. If ever you are the winner, please be patient and I will PM you. I will be posting the winner here at the next "chapter".**

**3. TO THE READERS ONLY: AFTER 20-26 HOURS, I WILL BE POSTING A POLL AND A WEEK LATER I WILL COME AGAIN AND POST THE WINNER. PLEASE VOTE FOR THE POLL, IT WILL START AFTER 20-26 HOURS. **


	4. Chapter 4

HHHHAAAAIIII!~~~~~

UPDATES ARE OFFICIALLY CLOSED

~~~~~~ I GOT THIRTY MINUTES LEFT BEFORE WE (SUZU AND I) ARE OFFICIALLY BANNED FROM THE PC AND INTERNET...

SO~ HERE'S THE FINAL CONTESTANTS WHOM YOU CAN CHOOSE FROM~

27

2. SkyGem

HAI! TO ALL YOU AUDIENCE PLEASE PICK IN THE POLL THAT SUZU GAVE!


	5. winner

Hi~! well, I just read SkyGem's review and I am so sorry for the delay, Suzu is currently grounded and banned for 3-4 weeks while me? just 2-3 weeks! T.T. Well I got grounded and was banned from the computer for a week and am still.

I'm using the computer right now, well, because my whole family is gone. I locked the room and the maids are all tired so they won't be coming up. :)

Well, now For the winner.

DUN DUN DUN~

*drum roll*

I was suppose to annoy you guys, but my time limit is about 5 minutes only. So...

Congratulations...

SkyGem !

So... CONGRATS!

Please pick your set and a two-shot story of anything you like but please keep it as a KHR fanfic! Message me. But I think you should take your time. Suzu can't use the computer or the internet for about 3-4 weeks. It depends on her parents' mood and her test results next week. So, pray for her and me too~ :)

Anyways, for the 1st runner up..

PetiteSkylark!

Please pick one set and message Suzu. But still, please take time, since Suzu is grounded.

Well, gotta go guys! And see you in 2-3 weeks(for me) and 3-4 weeks for Suzu... If we live that long T.T


End file.
